The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus capable of quickly discharging a recording paper out of the apparatus when a copying error is noted.
In a conventional image recording apparatus, a recording paper is transported at a constant speed during an image recording process. Even if a copying error is noted after the copying operation has started, the image formation proceeds at the constant speed and an operator has to wait for a certain period of time until completion of the entire image formation.